PlayboyPlaygirl Nerd
by Aoi-Rara
Summary: Kagamine Len seorang nerd di sekolah, tapi siapa yang tau bahwa ternyata ia seorang playboy/playgirl. tetapi ia hanya tertarik dengan lelaki. apa jadinya jika ia ketahuan oleh pacar-pacarnya? YAOI! KaiLen, MikuoLen, KamuiLen, HiyamaLen.


Disclaimer : rara chan *dibunuh Yamaha-sama* bercanda, len dkk punya Yamaha-sama, bukan punya rara hiksss *ngarep*

Characters :

Len (16 tahun)

Kaito (18 tahun)

Kamui/Gakupo (19 tahun)

Mikuo (17 tahun)

Miku (17 tahun)

Rin(16 tahun)

Hiyama(20 tahun)

Luka(19 tahun)

WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY, LEMON, for 18+(meskipun rara belum 18 tahun fufufu *dikeroyok reader*), OOC, typo(rara usahakan gk ada, ini buat jaga-jaga aja hehe), threesome(maybe :/)

SUMMARY: Apa jadinya kalau seorang Kagamine Len adalah seorang nerdy playboy? Tapi bedanya, Len tidak memilih perempuan melainkan laki-laki. Jadi, bagaimana jika ia ketahuan oleh pacar-pacar nya kalau ia playboy?

Pairing: KaitoXLen, KamuiXLen, MikuoXLen, HiyamaXLen

Halo minna! Rara balik lagi nih stelah sekian lama hiatus dan menghilang dari permukaan fanfiction!

Ini ff vocaloid rara ke 2! YEYYYY!

BANZAI! *lempar bunga*

Rara makin tua makin mesum nih XP

Wajar ya XDD

Jadi ini ff makin mesum hehehe *PLAK!

Tapi readers pasti suka! Yakin deh! Readers kan pada mesum semua hehe *dibantai readers* peace!

Juga kayaknya cara nulis rara berubah, soalnya dapet referensi dari penulis lain sih khekheee

OK! Langsung aja!

Selamat membaca dan bermesum ria XDD

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w

KRINGGGGGGGGGG!

"ngh… berisik.."

BRAK!

Jam malang tanpa dosa itu dilembar dengan kasar ke lemari pakaian oleh seorang remaja pirang.

Remaja bertubuh ramping itu kembali meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

"selamat pagi Len." Seorang pria berambut biru sejuk itu tersenyum lembut.

"nnn..? Kaito nii?" remaja bernama Len itu membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Kaito.

"kau harus bangun sekarang atau kau akan telat masuk sekolah." Kaito masih tersenyum lembut.

Len menatap Kaito sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia merenggangkan badannya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"pagi Kaito nii." Len tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman lembut ke Kaito.

"kecupan selamat pagi yang manis." Kata Kaito sambil tertawa pelan.

Len kermbali tersenyum dan turun dari kasurnya. Udara dingin yang menimpa kulitnya membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Len baru ingat kalau saat ini ia sedang telanjang bulat. Tentu saja, semalam ia baru melakukan hal yang sangat menyenangkan dan panas.

Selangkang dan rectum nya terasa sedikit perih. Tetapi pain killer dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Len merasakan seseorang menatap tubuhnya dengan tajam. Ia segera melihat ke arah pandangan itu. Ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Kaito yang sedang meneliti tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kaki. Len langsung menyeringai kecil.

"ada apa Kaito nii? Kau menyukai apa yang sedang kau lihat saat ini?" Len langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

Kaito menatap pinggul Len dengan penuh nafsu. Len kembali menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Kaito. Perlahan-lahan ia naik ke atas kasur itu lagi. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada lututnya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke belakang leher Kaito.

"Kaito nii, kau masih menginginkannya?" Len bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik dan nada menggoda.

"kau sudah tau jawabannya Len. Kau ini bocah yang nakal ya." Kaito menyeringai kecil dan dengan sekejab, ia mendorong tubuh kecil len ke atas kasur sehingga kini ia berada di atas Len.

"Kaito nii…." Len memasang wajah menggoda yang mebuat Kaito kehilangan kendali.

Kaito langsung saja melumat bibir mungil Len dengan ganas. Kaito menggigit bibir bawah Len meminta izin untuk menelusuri lebih dalam. Tentu saja Len mengizinkannya, ia membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Dengan cepat Kaito langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Kaito mengabsen gigi-len dan menelusuri mulutnya. Len pun mengerang kecil.

"mmhh… nhh.. haaa…"

Len mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kaito. Tangan kaito mengelus pinggang Len dengan pelan membuat tubuh kecil di bawahnya bergetar pelan.

Kaito mengajak lidah len untuk bertarung. Lidah Kaito dan Len pun bertarung menentukan siapa yang dominan. Lidah mereka saling terkait dan saling memasuki mulut satu sama lain. Setelah lidah itu bertarung cukup lama, Kaito pun memenangkan pertarungan. Kaito menggigit pelan lidah len dan menghisapnya membuat Len mengerang dan mendesah. Kaito kembali menggigit pelan bibir bawah len dan menjilatnya.

"nngghhhh! Mmnnn!"

Len menarik pelan rambut kaito memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah kehabisan nafas.

Kaito pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Len langsung mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Bibirnya memerah, begitu juga pipinya. Saliva mengalir dari pinggir bibirnya, matanya setengah tertutup, dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Kaito tersenyum dan mengecup kening Len. "kau harus pergi sekolah, ayo cepat mandi."

"nghh.. Kaito nii, gendong aku.." Len mengulurkan tangannya dan berbicara dengan nada manja.

Kaito tertawa kecil dan menggendong Len dengan gaya bridal.

"kau ini manja sekali Len."

"tapi kaito nii suka kan?" len membalas perkataan kaito dan mengecup lembut leher kaito.

Kaito hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=u=

Setelah mandi dan berseragam sekolah lengkap serta sarapan, Len berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak sekolahnya dengan rumah Kaito tidak jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu 6-8 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Ada yang ingin tahu kenapa Len tidak tinggal di rumahnya sendiri dan siapa itu Kaito?

Ya, jawabannya sederhana, karena Len tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya dan ingin menginap di rumah PACARnya. Betul! Kaito adalah pacar Len. Kaito adalah kakak kelas Len, ia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Len. Tapi hubungan mereka itu rahasia. Kenapa rahasia? Karena Len tidak ingin merusak reputasinya sebagai anak baik di sekolah. Dengan reputasi anak baik-nya, ia jadi disayang guru dan mempermudah segala kegiatannya di sekolah. Ya, Len itu seorang nerd. Semua siswa siswi di sekolah menganggap Len adalah kutu buku. Ia jarang bersosialisasi di sekolah. Tetapi tentu saja itu hanya aktingnya. Ia sengaja menjadi nerd agar dapat melewati kehidupan sekolah dengan tenang.

Tapi siapa sangka, Len bisa mendapatkan pacar.

Sejujurnya bukan hanya satu orang, tapi 4 orang. Siapa saja? Nanti pasti tahu! Masih rahasia~

"LENNNNNNNNN CHANNNNNNNNNNNN~~~"

"HYAAAAA!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berwajah mirip dengan Len memeluk atau tebih tepatnya menerjang Len dari belakang.

"Rin! Kau ini jangan main terjang dong!" Len berusaha menyingkirkan Rin yang terus bergantung pada Len.

"Aku kan kangen denganmu Len-Channn~" Rin makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipi Len.

"ghh… jangan.. nempel-nempel…!" Len langsung mendorong Rin menjauh.

"hehehe, lagian kau kemarin tidak pulang sih!" Rin menggembungkan pipinya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Len.

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau akan menginap di rumah Kaito!" Len menepis tangan Rind an kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

"Heee~~ jadi, apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Apakah kalian melakukan hal panas?" Rin menatap Len dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"jangan tanya hal seperti itu bodoh!"

"seharusnya kau rekam! Aku kan mau lihat jugaaa!" Rin melompat-lompat kesal.

"jangan gila! Dasar fujoshi aneh." Len langsung berjalan secepat mungkin, menjauh dari Rin yang terus mengoceh sendirian.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang ke arah gang kecil. Tangannya menutup mulut Len. Memblokir akses suaranya untuk keluar.

"HMPPHHHH!"

"ssstttttt…. Ini aku"

Seorang pria berbisik pelan di telinga Len. Len yang mengenali suara itu kini tidak lagi memberontak. Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut len.

"Mikuo! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Laki-laki yang bernama mikuo itu tertawa pelan. Ia dengan cepat mencium leher len.

"Ahh.." Len yang kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu mendesah pelan.

"Kau masih saja imut ya! Membuatku ingin menggodamu terus!"

Mikuo menyeringai dan perlahan-lahan mengecup telinga Len dan menggigit kecil.

"ngghh.. mi. mikuo! Jangan sekarang! Kita harus ke sekolah!" len berusaha mendorong mikuo menjauh, tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup untuk mendorong seorang Mikuo.

"diam len, atau kita akan ketahuan." Mikuo masih menggigiti telinga len dengan pelan. Ia mulai menjilatnya.

Tanga mikuo perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam seragam Len. Ia meraba-raba, mencari titik sensitive itu. Pencahariannya tak butuh waktu lama. Ia langsung menemukan titik pink itu. Ia memencet dan memelitir titik itu, membuat sang empunya mengerang dan mendesah.

"Ahnn… Mi..kuo… ahhh.. hhhnn.."

Mikuo menjauh dari telinga len dan tersenyum menatap Len.

"kau terangsang?" mikuo menyeringai licik dan menjilat leher Len.

"Mikuo baka-AH! … hentikan!"

Len berteriak pelan saat nipple nya ditarik dan ditekan dengan kuku mikuo.

"hee? Kau yakin ingin aku berhenti?" mikuo menggoda Len sambil menggigit pelan lehernya.

"nghh.. mikuo… kau jahat ahh.."

Mikuo kembali menyeringai, tangannya yang satu lagi kini memasuki celana Len. Ia mengelus Len junior di bawah situ.

"Mi.. Mikuo! AH!"

Len mulai merasa lemas. Kakinya bergetar, ia tidak kuat lagi menopang badannya.

Saat nyaris terjatuh, mikuo menahannya dengan memegang pinggangnya. Mikuo menyandarkan Len ke badannya. Kini punggung Len bertumpu pada dada Mikuo.

Kedua tangan mikuo kini sibuk bermain dengan Len junior. Tangannya naik turun dengan pelan, sedangnkan tangan satunya lagi meremas kedua bola Len. Jempol mikuo menggesek kepala penis Len.

Len berusaha menutup suaranya, ia menggigit bajunya.

"khh… nhh.. ngh…"

Saliva keluar dari ujung bibirnya dan mengalir pelan terus sampai ke lehernya. Matanya mulai berair, wajah dan lehernya terasa panas. Pikirannya kosong. Rasa nikmat itu membuatnya tak bisa berpikir normal. Tangannya menggenggam lengan mikuo dengan kencang, takut dirinya akan terjatuh.

Mikuo mempercepat tempo naik turunnya. Tangannya yang satu lagi kini sibuk memainkan kepala penis Len. Menekannya dan menggesek dengan kuat. Sesekali mikuo meremas penis Len membuat Len mengerang dengan kuat.

"Mi… Mikuo… ahn! Tak tahan.. la.. gi-ah.."

Mikuo tersenyum, temponya semakin cepat dan maksimal. Kemudian badan Len bergetar, pinggulnya naik, cairan putih bening itu pun keluar mengenai tangan mikuo.

"AHHNNN!"

Len mendesah dan mengerang karena kenikmatan itu. Kaki dan badannya lemas. Ia nyaris terjatuh jika mikuo tidak membantunya tetap berdiri.

Mikuo menyandarkan Len ke tembok dan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Mikuo sialan…" Len mengumpat pelan di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang menderu.

Mikuo tersenyum dan menjilati tanganannya yang terkena cairan Len.

"hmmm~~ aku tidak pernah puas mencicipinya."

"dasar mesum!" Len membenarkan seragamnya dan rambutnya.

"Sudah lama kau tidak menginap di tempatku, mau menginap malam ini?" Tanya mikuo.

Len mengerti maksud mikuo, tetapi malam ini ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah ada janji dengan orang lain.

"gomen ne mikuo, aku harus mengerjakan tugas dan belajar untuk quiz besok." Len menolak dengan alasan palsu.

Tentu saja ia berbohong, bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa ia seorang playboy!

"hm, ya sudah, kapan-kapan saja." Mikuo mengecup leher Len sebelum keluar dari gang itu dan kembali jalan ke sekolah.

Len menatap mikuo pergi, kemudian ia menyeringai kecil.

"Len-Chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tiba-tiba rin muncul dan menatap Len dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"hanya sedikit bersenang-senang." Jawab len sambil berjalan keluar.

"heee…. Lagi-lagi aku melewatkannya!" Rin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun berjalan di sebelah Len menuju sekolah.

-LEN POV-

Benar-benar membosankan….

Kelas ini benar-benar membuatku mengantuk. Semua yang Gumi-sensei terangkan sudah kuketahui semua.

Haaahhhh…. Aku mau keluar sajalah.

"Gumi-sensei, saya permisi ke belakang." Aku mengancungkan jari dan berbicara cukup keras untuk didengan sensei yang berada di depan.

"ah, silahkan Kagamine-kun." Gumi-sensei tersenyum ramah kepada ku.

Hmm, kalau seandainya aku normal, mungkin aku akan menyukai Gumi-sensei. Kenapa? Karena Gumi-sensei memiliki wajah yang imut dan senyum yang manis, ia sangat ramah dan baik, juga bentuk badannya lumayan. Sayangnya, aku suka lelaki.

Aku terus memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi jika aku normal hingga tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"hyaa.."

"ah, gomen.."

Aku membantu gadis yang kutabrak tadi untuk berdiri.

"arigatou.."

Kemudian ia menatapku. Ah, ternya Hatsune Miku. Ya, dia kembaran Mikuo.

"ah.. L.. Len-kun.." ia tersenyum malu menatapku.

Aku sudah tau kalau selama ini dia tertarik padaku. Sayangnya aku lebih tertarik pada saudara kembarnya.

"kau mau ke mana Len-kun?"

"oh, aku mau ke kamar kecil. Aku permisi duluan ya." Aku tersenyum seramah mungkin dan berjalan melewatinya.

Aku tau bahwa ia masih berdiri di sana dan menatapku. Yahh… kau memang manis Miku-chan, tetapi itu tidak membuatku tertarik. Kecuali kau itu laki-laki. Ah, mungkin tidak tertarik juga.. aku hanya mau dengan lelaki yang berada di atasku saat di kasur.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke kamar kecil.

-END of LEN POV-

-NORMAL POV-

Len masuk ke dalam kamar kecil dan ia terdiam sebentar melihat orang yang ada di dalam. Kemudian tersenyum.

"AH! Kaito-nii!" Len berlari kecil dan memeluk kaito.

"Len-Chan!" suara kaito terdengar sedikit terkejut.

Kaito meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Len, sedangkan Len melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kaito.

"Kaito-nii… aku bosan.."

Len menatap Kaito dengan pandangan anak kucing nya yang membuat Kaito mau tidak mau menuruti semua keinginan Len.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Len-Chan?" Kaito mendekatkan wajah mereka, kemudia ia menunduk kearah leher Len.

"Aku.. ingin melakukan hal yang tidak membuatku bosan." Len berbicara dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau benar-benar anak kucing yang nakal ya!" Kaito tersenyum dan menjilat leher Len.

"ngh.." Len mendesah kecil.

Kaito menggendong Len dengan mengangkat kakinya. Len dengan cepat melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang kaito dan membiarkan kaito menopangnya.

Mereka menuju salah satu toilet, dengan mudah kaito menendang pintu itu hingga tertutup dan menguncinya dengan satu tangan.

Kaito duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup dan Len duduk d atas pangkuannya.

Kaito mulai melumat bibir Len, membuat len mendesah pelan. Jilatan dan gigitan pelan di bibir bawah len membuat len membuka akses untuk Kaito masuk.

Lidah kaito dan len mulai menari. Bertemu satu sama lain, mendorong dan bergesekkan. Membuat saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir Len.

Selama mereka saling melumat, tangan Kaito mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju Len. Len yang menyadarinya juga mulai membuka kancing baju Kaito. Tetapi kemudian tangan Len dihentikan oleh Kaito. Kaito perlahan lahan melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva menyambung dari bibir Kaito dan Len. Len menatap Kaito dengan bingun dan dibalas dengan senyum menggoda dari Kaito.

"Tidak Len-chan, kali ini, hanya kau yang tidak akan mengenakan apapun."

"e.. eh? Curangg!" Len memajukan bibirnya dengan imut, membuat kaito tertawa kecil.

"nikmati saja" Kaito tersenyum dan mulai menggigit pelan telinga Len.

"ah.."

Len mendesah pelan dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher kaito.

Seragam Len sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus Len. Tangan kaito mulai meraba-raba badan Len. Mengelus pinggang lend an perut rata nya, membuat Len bergetar pelan.

"a.. ah, Kaito-nii, nghh.."

Kaito mulai menjilat dan menggit leher len, sedangkan tangannya mulai bermain dengan kedua nipple nya.

Len terus mendesah dan mengerang, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki menuju kamar kecil.

"Len, kalau kau bersuara, kita akan ketahuan loh." Kaito berbisik di telinga len.

Len berusaha menahan desahannya tetapi Kaito tidak membantunya. Kaito masih memainkan nipple nya.

"khh… hnn… nnnhhhh…"

Kaito terus menekan-nekan nipple nya, sesekali menarik dan memelintir pelan. Lidah nya bermain dengan nipple nya yang satu lagi, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan.

Len masih terus berusaha menahan desahannya, tangannya mencengkram seragam Kaito. Len menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tertahan, wajahnya memerah, matanya berair.

Kaito tersenyum, kemudian ia menjilat kelopak mata Len.

"Sepertinya, pengganggu itu sudah pergi, jangan tahan suara indah itu lagi." Kaito mengecup bibir Len.

Tangan kaito mulai membuka ikat pinggang Len dan resletingnya. Tangannya mulai menelusur ke dalam boxer Len. Tak perlu waktu lama, tangannya bertemu dengan apa yang di carinya.

Tangan kaito mulai memijit pelan penis Len. Membuat Len mengeran dan mendesah.

"ah! Ka.. Kaito-nii! Hyaaa..ahh!"

Kaito mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. Terkadang kaito meremas pelan.

Nafas Len makin tidak teratur, tangannya terus meremas seragam Kaito.

"K… Kaito-nii.. ngh! Tunggu.. sebentar.. ah.."

"ng?" kaito menatap len dengan bingung.

"biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Len tersenyum kecil dan turun dari pangkuan kaito. Kaito hanya menyeringai kecil.

Len membungkukkan badannya dan memposisikan dirinya di depan penis Kaito yang masih dibalut oleh celana dan boxernya.

Len menurunkan zipper celana kaito dengan giginya, kemudian menurunkan boxernya.

Penis Kaito sudah berdiri tegak dengan bangga. Len menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya.

Tangan Len mulai memijit pelan penis kaito, membuat Kaito mengerang kecil.

"kh.. Len, jangan menggodaku, cepat.."

Len tersenyum, ia menjilat ujung penis kaito kemudian mengemutnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Len terus memasukkan penis Kaito ke dalam mulutnya, sampai ujung penis kaito menabrak kerongkongannya.

Len mengerang pelan membuat getaran ke penis kaito.

"khh! Len… F*ck… cepat.."

Len memaju mundurkan kepalanya, lidahnya masih bermain. Sesekali len menggigit pelan penis kaito, membuat sang empu mengerang.

Tangan len bermain di kedua bola kaito, meremas dan menggeseknya.

Kaito mati-matian menahan pinggulnya tidak bergerak maju. Ia benar-benar ingin menghantamkan penisnya ke kerongkong Len. Kaito meremas pelan rambut Len. Erangannya terdengar cukup keras.

Len melepaskan penis Kaito dari mulutnya. Lidahnya menulusuri Penis Kaito, kemudian lidahnya bermain di bola kaito. Ia mengecup dan menggigit pelan, kemudian mengemutnya.

"ukhh… Len, cukup." Kaito menyuruh Len berhenti.

Len menatap Kaito dari bawah dengan heran. Ia merasa pekerjaannya belum selesai.

"Aku ingin 'masuk' sekarang."

Len yang mengerti tersenyum dan menjauh, ia melepaskan celana sendiri dan kembali ke pangkuan kaito.

Kaito mendekatkan ketiga jarinya ke depan mulut Len. Len dengan senang hati melumat jari Kaito. Menjilat setiap jarinya hingga basah dengan salivanya.

Kaito kemudian menarik jarinya dan dengan perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam rectum Len.

"a..ahhh.." Len mendesah dan melebarkan kakinya agar kaito bisa lebih mudah melakukan pekerjaannya.

Jari kedua pun menyusul, kaito menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk. Ia melebarkan jarinya agar Len terbiasa.

Kaito menambahkan jari ketiganya. Mengeluarkan dan memasukkan dengan cepat.

"Ah! Kaito-nii! Mmhhh! Terus! Aaahhh! More!" Len berteriak dan mendesah.

"kecilkan suaramu Len-chan"

Kaito mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat Len mendesah kecewa.

"tenang, jari-jari ini akan digantikan dengan yang lebih besar." Kaito tertawa pelan.

Kaito memposisikan penisnya penisnya ke rectum Len. Kemudian menghantamkan dengan kuat hingga seluruh penis kaito langsung masuk.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Len mengerang kuat, badannya bergetar, kepalanya terasa kosong dan ia serasa melayang.

Kaito mengeluarkan penisnya hingga nyaris semua keluar, kemudia ia mengahntamkan kembali dengan kuat ke dalam hingga menyentu titik kenikmatan Len.

"AAAANNNNNGGHHH! AH! HAA..AHH!"

Len terus mengerang, ia melihat warna putih saat titik itu dihantam dengan kuat.

Kaito terus mengantamkan titik itu dengan kuat dan cepat. Len sendiri tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan penis kaito, membuat hantamannya lebih keras.

"NNGGHH! Kaito-nii! AHH! Lebih cepat! HYAAAHHH!"

Tangan kaito mulai memompa penis len. Meremas dan menggesek dengan cepat.

Len tak tahan lagi, badannya mulai bergetar kuat.

"Kaito-nii! Aku.. AH! Tak tahan lagi.. NHH! AA.. AHHHHHH!"

Len mengeluarkan cairan beningnya, mengenai tangan kaito dan perut Len.

Kaito yang merasakan prostat Len yang makin mengencang dan menghimpit penisnya tak bisa menahan lagi. Dengan hantaman terakhir yg kuat dan cepat, Kaito mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Len, membuat Len mendesah merasakan dirinya penuh.

Kaito mengeluarkan penisnya, ia mengambil tissue dan membersihkan penis dan tangannya.

"kau masih bosan Len-Chan?" kaito bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Len hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia langsung lemas sehabis aktifitas itu.

Wajahnya masih memerah matanya tidak fokus. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan rambutnya berantakan.

Kaito hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudia kaito membersihkan cairan di perut len dengan lidahnya.

"ka.. kaito-nii…"

Kaito hanya menyeringai. Setelah ia membersihkannya, Kaito memakaikan seragam Len.

"ah, cairannya keluar." Kaito melihat cairannya yang perlahan keluar dari rectum Len dan mengalir ke pahanya.

Kaito mengambil tissue lagi dan membatun Len membersihkannya. Kaito membenarkan celananya.

Len sendiri mengenakan celananya dan membetulkan rambutnya.

"jalanku bakalan aneh lagi.." kata len dengan pelan. Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"kau sendiri kan yang merasa bosa, jadi aku hanya membantumu."

Kaito mengecup len dengan pelan dan kemudian keluar sambil melambai kea rah Len.

Len hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"sekarang aku tidak bosan lagi." Kata len kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan ke kelas dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

-TBC-

Sampe sini dulu ya readers-san!

Rara capek banget buat ff ini!

Benar-benar menguras otak!

Kalo banyak typo maafkan Rara ya! TAT

Ini masih chapter pertama, chapter yang kedua mungkin yang hiyama n kamui ya :D

Review ya minna!

Review segalanya bagi rara!

Sampai jumpa chapter duaaaaaa~~ *tebar bunga*


End file.
